highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dawnwell
The Dawnwell, traditionally, is a font of magical power in the form of a well, created by alligning several underground ley-syphons in a network that funnels into the main well. There have been three itterations of the Dawnwell, with the first being the most potent. History The First Dawnwell Upon the alternate version of Draenor, the mystical energies of the Sunwell could not reach the High Elves of the Highguard. To this problem, Archmage Dal'itha Manawhisper, much lower in the ranking of the Highguard at the time, set out to gather magical artifacts to infuse into a font of power at the Silver Rebout. These artifacts were from the people of Draenor, as they would be from this universe, and Dal'itha thought that might help. The artifacts included a large cluster of Apexxis crystals, a Draenic Light crystal core, several powerful runestones from the Ogres of Nagrand, and a drop of the original Sunwell. Dal'itha, along with the Hunter-Priestess Vor'taria, set up several underground ley-syphons. They were small, crystaline focuses that directed the immense power of the ley lines from their original course into the Dawnwell. All was set into place, the artifacts resting along the waters edge, as Dal'itha and other Magi infused the artifacts power into the waters of the Dawnwell. This caused an arcane reaction, catalysing the ley-syphons magic to sustain the Dawnwell no matter how much they pulled from it. Each of the founders of the Dawnwell recieved a pendant, filled with the potent waters of the first Dawnwell. However, this also put a target on their back, as the Dawnwell would prove to be a valuable target for The Void Witch: A young Quel'dorei girl who was corrupted incredibly thoroughly by the void's dark influence. In an attack on the Silver Rebout, she detonated a void singularity upon the Dawnwell, reducing the once mighty font of power to nothing but dark black-purple sludge. The Second Dawnwell Following the assault on the Silver Rebout, leyline energy still flowed from the Ley syphons into the spot where the Dawnwell once was, the energy disipating too quickly for the High Elves to make use of it. They needed the font of power to return. To that end, Dal'itha Manawhisper set out to forge a new font of power, but lacked the gifts and...legally questionable loot that they used originally to jump-start the well's power. Thankfully, they did not neet it. With an infusion of a partial amount of the original Dawnwell's water, newly rebuilt frame, and water from the nearby Zangar Sea, the Dawnwell was reborn as a font of pure arcane energy, with some remnants of the original well's coalesced energies. The Third Dawnwell The Third Dawnwell, unlike the other two versions, was not located upon Draenor. In fact, it was located just south of the Ghostlands in Manawhisper Manor, the second one. Based off of the second Dawnwell's design, it functioned well in feeding the people of the Manor's arcane need for several months. However, that was before the legion invaded. The skies above the manor darkened, as a legion dreadnaught had been drawn the well's power. The manor was on the defensive, the arcane shielding allowed most of the staff to evacuate before the true fighting began. Silver Covenant guards, Warmages, and a few alliance soldiers defended the Manor against the endless demons. One by one, they fell to the onslaught. Eventually, all that remained was the Warmagus herself and Alenore Fayesong, along with their three children. Raeyla, Baelen, and Zeanni. Even their united might was not enough to stop the legion. An infernal broke through the Warmagus's shield, and impaled Raeyla through her tiny chest with the ever-burning finger before Dal'itha's teleportation spell could take effect. Filled with rage and anger from that moment, Dal'itha broke all restraints on the feed of ley energy and took every ounce of power of the Dawnwell into herself. Somehow not turning wretched, she funneled this power into a massive detonation that distorted reality around her. With the power of a god in her fingertips for only a brief moment, channeling the full might of the Leylines surrounding them, she destroyed everything around her. The manor, now a crater, the legion ship split in two by the massive blast, and Dal'itha laying covered in unstable ley-crystals imbedded in her skin. Category:Magi Category:Fonts of Power